


Breathe for me

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [43]
Category: High-Rise (2015) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Series: Blips and Blurbs [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 1





	Breathe for me

“You’ve had a fall.”

That much you’ve gathered from your current view of ceiling tiles, light fixtures, and up-the-nostrils-view of those standing around, thank you very much. Is this how pets see things? The ceiling seems so far away from down here. But nevermind that, White Coat is back to talking to you again. 

“How is your vision? Blurry? Spots?”

He’s a bit close for comfort. And you see spots after staring up at the florescent light that is attempting to blind you over his left shoulder, but otherwise - “Fine?”

His eyebrows are nearly drawn into a frown, the crease not easing with your less than positive intonation. Couple the frown with the way he’s braced himself over you so that he can peer into your eyes and - well, at least staring at the vein on his forehead keeps your gaze from drifting back to the overhead lights. 


End file.
